Imperfectly Perfect
by R.C. Skene
Summary: He could tell her that he hates her and she would love him. He could kill her and her last dying thought would be that she loved him. She would never stop. It was at that moment that Rai knew they would be together forever.


This is just a little story that popped into my mind while I had some writers block for 'Life Of A Xiaolin Dragon'. Well I just decided to make it into a story and I hope you guys like it.

**Imperfectly Perfect**

Raimundo was madly in love with his girlfriend of two years, Kimiko Tohomiko. He knew he loved her when he first saw her crystal blue eyes. They were as blue as the oceans of Rio De Janero. When she hopped off of the enlarged green dragon her silky, raven black hair flowed behind her. She usually put it up in two pigtails two keep it out of her eyes and though she admitted to looking ugly he always thought that she looked amazing. Finally there was her smile. Whenever he made one if his jokes or comforted her when she was down she always flashed him with one of her dazzling smiles that lightened one of his darkest days.

Once he was back on the xiaolin side he had assured all of them that he was there to stay. He knew Omi and Clay never fully believed him but for some odd reason Kimiko did. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She slung her arms around his neck and their lips embraced in a passionate kiss.

Once they had split apart she had told him that no matter what he did she would love him. He could tell her that he hates her and she would love him. He could kill her and her last dying thought would be that she loved him. She would never stop. It was at that moment that Rai knew they would be together forever.

_One Year Later_

"Rai, can you please just come with me to my Papa's party?"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm busy. I have to go home that day to help with the family shop."

"So are you saying that selling beach gear is more important than coming to my Papa's annual Christmas party?"

"Kimiko, your dad doesn't even like me. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a big deal because I want my boyfriend and my dad to get along! Is the real reason you don't want to go because _you_ don't like _him_?" She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just can't go, okay."

"No, not okay. Give me a yes in three days, or else." She turned around and stormed off down the hall.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

On the first day Kimiko wouldn't acknowledge Rai for anything. When he walked past her and said 'Hi' she would just brush past him. When he asked how she was doing she would strike up a conversation with whoever was closest to her. This got to him and he knew the only thing she would respond to would be him caving and going to her Papa's party but he couldn't do that. He hadn't seen his family in years and unlike Kimiko he wasn't rich, he couldn't fly over to meet them whenever he wanted.

That night when all of the monks went to sleep Kimiko knew that she had to make things harder for him.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

On the second day Rai started to get nervous. Nobody was talking to him now. Somehow Kimiko had convinced everyone to ignore him completely. Raimundo sat outside and let the gentle breeze caress his face and brush through his hair, the way her hands used to. He sighed at the fact that he was slowly losing Kimiko due to a stupid fight. Raimundo abruptly got up and walked right to where Kimiko was sipping her tea. She looked up at him with a glare and spoke her first few words to him since the fight.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I have come to apologize but I am still going to visit my family. I hope you can understand and that we can put this all behind us."

She rolled her eyes and walked away as Raimundo sighed in defeat and walked back out to the courtyard.

Kimiko walked to the meditation room to clear her mind. She wouldn't give in that easily. Rai was saying yes, that was the only option.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

On the third day nothing had changed. Everyone continued to ignore Raimundo until it was time to go to bed. Kimiko sat on a chair in the living room while she read her favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands falling in her face. She was wearing a light green lace camisole with white pyjama pants and a pale pink housecoat. She never took her eyes off of it until a Brazilian boy entered the room and sat down on the couch across from her.

"It's the end of three days. Have you changed your mind?"

Raimundo just looked down at his hands that rested in his lap and Kimiko just said 'mhmm' in a clearly aggravated tone.

"I just think that we should break-up."

Kimiko nearly dropped her book but saved it from causing a scene. She closed it and placed it on her lap and stared blankly at the dragon of wind.

He sighed and continued with what he had to say. "I got to know a girl."

Kimiko has biting the inside of her lip to keep the tears from falling over the edge of her eyes. She could feel the anger burning up inside of her but let him finish.

He took a photo out of a pocket inside his robes and stared at it smiling.

"She's a nice girl with an amazing personality."

Kimiko couldn't hide the tears no longer but quickly wiped away as many as she could.

He held the photo against his heart. "She says that she would love me no matter what, even if I were to kill her."

Kimiko felt as if her heart were broken in two. Those were the same words she had told him but instead he was thinking back to another girl whose picture was held next to his heart.

"She loves me truly."

Kimiko was screaming on the inside. She wanted so badly to say 'and don't I' but thought better of it.

"She loves me so much that I know she would never force me to do something that I was against."

Kimiko was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Would you like to see a photo I took of her?"

Kimiko fumed with anger at what he had just asked of her. When he turned the picture around so she would see the image she slapped his hand away and ran off to her room.

Raimundo placed the photo back inside his robes and sighed. He went back to his own room and quickly fell asleep.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Kimiko cried into her pillow so the sound was muffled and wouldn't wake the others. She had a lot of time to think and decided that she wanted to wake him up. She wanted to have an intimate talk with him. She didn't want to push him anymore.

Kimiko walked into his room and stared at his chest. She wanted to see the girl.

She reached her hand inside of his robes and pulled out the photo. When she looked at it she wanted to do two things. Cry and laugh.

It was his favourite photo. He had told her so.

It was of her sitting on the edge of a large fountain surrounded by roses in the garden. She was reading her favourite book, the one she was reading now, and was looking up at him. She was smiling with a red tinge to her cheeks from embarrassment. It surprised her that Raimundo took a picture of her. No matter how many times she told him to shred it he would reply with 'No. If anyone were to ask if I had a girlfriend I would show them this picture and tell them she is more than a girlfriend, she is my love.'

Kimiko bent down and kissed Raimundo on the cheek. He smiled and pulled her back in so he could kiss her again, for he had pretended to be asleep.

You learn to love, not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

**That is it! I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! The more the better because there won't be a second chapter! So please, please review! :D**


End file.
